Toki wo Tabisuru Kimi he
Toki wo Tabisuru Kimi he (時空を旅する君へ, translated as "To You, Traveling Through Space and Time") is the ending song for romance routes in Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6. It is performed by the voice actors of the main male cast. The Haruka Matsuri 2016 event exclusive CD divides performances by the men's affiliations to the Demon Clan or Imperial Army. Credits :Lyrics: Yuuki Matsuura :Composition, Arrangement: Kensuke Inage :Universal Music record label Lyrics Kanji= :君と交わした約束を信じ :そして　開こう　未来への扉 :一緒なら全て乗り越えられる :時空(とき)を巡る旅路を :儚い　世界が示した予言 :終焉　迎えし地に立つ君よ :迷った心に　光示す決意 :ひたむきな瞳(め)　励ます声 :気づいたんだ　進む道を :胸の奥　切ない想いと :優しい気持ち　君を守りたい :どんな運命(さだめ)も変えていけるから :共に　永久(とわ)に　未来へ :ふとした刹那に咲いた笑顔へ :安寧　果てなく続けと祈る :信じているから　辛い選択だって :この身に受け　全て捧げ :掴みとった　この幸せ :抱きしめた君を離さない :強く　強く　結ばれたいんだ :遙かな時空(とき)を越えて刻んでく :夢の記憶　永久(とこしえ) :燐光(りんこう)振り撒く　蝶の魅せるシネマ :乱反射　目眩(めくるめ)く万華鏡 :同じ時を過ごし感じあえる :それが　嬉しい　何よりも愛しい :いつまでも手をとり歩んでいこう :時空(とき)を巡る旅路を |-|Romaji= :kimi to kawashita yakusoku wo shinji :soshite hirakou mirai he no tobira :isshou nara subete nori-koeraru :toki wo meguru tabiji wo :hakanai sekai ga shimeshita yogen :shuuren mukaeshi chi ni tatsu kimi yo :mayotta kokoro ni hikari shimesu ketsui :hitamukina me hagemasu koe :kizuitanda susume michi wo :mune no oku setsunai omoi to :yasashii kimochi kimi wo mamoritai :donna sadame mo koeteikeru kara :tomo ni towa ni mirai he :futoshita setsuna ni saita egao he :annei hatenaku tsuzuke to inoru :shinjiteiru kara tsuri sentaku datte :kono mi ni uke subete sasage :tsugamitotta kono shiawase :dakishimeta kimi wo hanasanai :tsuyoku tsuyoku musubaretainda :harukana toki wo koete kizandeku :yume no kioku tokoshie :rinkou furimaku chou no miseru shinema :ranhansha mekurumeku mangekyou :onaji toki wo sugoshi kanji aeru :sore ga ureshii naniyorimo itoshii :itsumademo to wo tori ayunde ikou :toki wo meguru tabiji wo |-|English Translation= :I believe in the promise I shared with you :and it will open the door to future :We'll get through anything if we're together :in our journey through time :Everything is so fleeting. The world is decided by prophecy :Yet you stand strong in the face of death :Your determination lights the way for my lost heart :Your earnest eyes, your encouraging voice :all make me realize the course I must take :I want to protect your kindness :and from the pain deep in your heart :We'll change any fate by ourselves :We'll go together, forever to the future :In the spur of the moment, you smile brightly for me :I pray for this peace to always last :I believe that even if there are difficult choices to make, :I will accept everything. I devote my everything to you :I want to lay claim to this happiness :I hold you tight and never let go :We're so tightly bound together :The memory of our dream will cut a path :through time for eternity :Glitter sprinkles down from the butterfly's enchanting movie :Its irregular reflection traces a dizzying kaleidoscope :I can feel it whenever we're in the same time together :It makes me happy. You're more lovely to me than anything :I hope we can always hold hands and walk together :on our journey through time External Links *Official track listing *Haruka Matsuri 2016 CD listing Category: Songs